1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to unicycles and more particularly to that class utilizing a single pedal reciprocally pedally operated by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with unicycle devices. U.S. Pat. No. 1,652,934 issued on Dec. 13, 1927 to P. E. Gillespie teaches a yolk having a free wheeling wheel journalled to the arms thereof. One of the arms extends outwardly from the plane containing the wheel, providing a foot support for the user. A pole extends outwardly from the center portion of the apparatus for use in balancing and steering the apparatus. This device is not adapted with locomotive means other than the utilization of the momentum otherwise provided by the user by stepping on the ground with his other unsupported foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 638,963 issued on Dec. 12, 1899 to H. Ganswindt discloses a yoke to which a wheel is journalled. A pair of pivotable foot treadles each provide rotating power to the wheel disposed on opposite sides of the wheel adjacent to the ground upon which the wheel periphery rests.
Though both aforementioned Patents provide means for supporting the body of the user above the surface of the earth, and in the case of the Ganswidt Patent, provide means for the pedally induced propulsion of the apparatus by the user, neither Patent permits the user to propel the apparatus and himself whilst totally supported thereby without utilizing a pivoting action at an ankle joint of the user. Furthermore, unicycles disclosed heretofore largely depended upon sprockets and chains for modifying the speed of rotation of the wheel thereof relative to the speed of reciprocation or rotation of the foot operated device utilized to propel the unicycle.